Douglas Filmore
| appearance.last = The Master in the Slop | appearance.list = }} Dr. Douglas Filmore is a Canadian Forensic Podiatrist and occasional guest squintern. Filmore: I like to believe the fact we walk upright is the reason our brains developed. -- The Feet on the Beach Biography Filmore has a history of helping Canadian authorities solve crime using his knowledge of podiatry. At one point, he attempted to get podiatry realized as a branch of forensics, but Dr. Temperance Brennan wrote a paper debunking his work as just a part of forensic anthropology. As a result, his right arm became psychosomatically paralyzed. Dr. Sweets claimed that his paralysis is a symptom of Conversion Disorder; when someone feels a major stress event and transfers that stress into physical symptoms when they cannot deal with the event emotionally. When feet washed up on the American Canadian border in The Feet on the Beach, Filmore claimed the Canadian half and as a result, Dr. Brennan was forced to let him help with the case, usually dismissing his finds as having possible value or saying that something is common knowledge. By the end of the case, Dr. Brennan apologizes to Filmore and he regains the ability to use his right arm. Brennan and Filmore met again later on the set of Bone of Contention, a film being made out of one of Brennan's books; Filmore being the scientific consultant. When a genuine dead body is found on the set, Filmore assists Brennan and Booth in finding the killer. Regardless of the fact that he had helped solve a past murder and was helping with the new murder, Brennan still continued to criticize his life work, causing his arm to go limp again, albeit temporarily. Currently, Filmore is no longer paralyzed. He fills in as an intern again in the episode "The Master in the Slop", by which time he has earned a full-fledged PhD in Forensic Anthropology. In the episode, he works on a report about cooperation in forensic investigations between the United States and Canada on behalf of the FBI and the RCMP. Recurring Symptoms of Conversion Disorder In the two episodes which Filmore appeared in, his arm has become paralyzed by Dr. Brennan insulting him or his work. In his first appearance, his arm was paralyzed due to Brennan's article which caused Filmore's work to not be recognized as forensics. In his second appearance, when learning that Brennan has a daughter, he jokes that Brennan is only in his life to make him feel inadequate. Brennan replies that Filmore gives her too much credit as he is able to realize his own in adequacies. After Brennan leaves, Filmore's arm ceased to function, causing him to look down in disbelief. His arm however is functional again when he is next seen. Trivia * In The Feet on the Beach, Filmore claimed that he was able to help catch a killer in Manitoba using his knowledge on Forensic Podiatry. Specifically, it was the fact that "the protrusion of a woman's buttocks is 25% when wearing high heeled shoes." * He grew up on a farm in Manitoba * His skills in Forensic Podiatry mirror those of Dr. Brennan's in Forensic Anthropology, even though Brennan said that Filmore is merely a quarter of the expert she is since she claims that Filmore is familiar with 25% of the bones in the human body. * Brennan mentioned that Filmore's field is Forensic Podiatry, signifying that Filmore succeeded in having his field of study recognized by the Board of Forensic Scientists. * The actor played an art thief named Jason Stefanian in The Boy with the Bucket in the Spin-off series: The Finder. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Interns Category:Foreign Interns Category:Canadian Characters Category:Foreign Characters